lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Auraestus/History of glosur and Kheled-Arnin, part 1: Prologue
In the forests of Ered Luin, a little dwarven child was cutting some wood for a new home being made, he was a tall dwarf, for his age, and already had a good beard growing on him. This child, was Glosur Darloc, son of Renus and Kilir Darloc, they were a relatively moderate family, wealth wise, but they made a living nonetheless. At the time, they knew little of the outside world, and the outside world knew little of them. Unlike what many think, glosur was not born of royal blood. However, his ancestors can be traced back to dwarves from all 7 clans, so, technically, Glosur has the blood of all 7 clans in his veins. But let us return to the story... "Glosur! How fares the woodcutting!" A dwarf shouted, Renus, his father. "It fares fine, father. I've cut five trees and am working on a sixth, but i am tiring." Proclaimed Glosur. "Well, you may be done for the day, the sun is setting and I need to go to the elven town for some food, so go help your mother with the roof, unless you want to sleep under the stars, with an orc at your neck." "Alright father, but why must we get food from those stinking elves! Uncle Fodri says that elves are no more than pointy-eared traitors that never help us." Renus got angry at Glosur's words, but he couldn't yell at his son, and it was Fodri's fault, so instead he just said in an angry tone: "Glosur Darloc, the elves have helped us in many ways over the years, and while we may have quarrels, we are allies in the end, and we must focus on bigger threats, you will understand whne you are older, i hope, Fodri is just upset over old quarrels." "Okay father, I apologise." "Good, now go help your mother." Glosur Nodded, and walked back to the small home they had built for themselves, it was made out of wood, which was odd for a dwarven home, most dwarven homes were of course, underground. But they wanted a life away from the crowded streets of Thorin's halls, where Glosur was born. The only thing that needed finished was the roof, which was almost finished. Glosur was suprised to come home and find the roof nearly complete, with his mother leaning slightly impatiently on the wall next to the small strip of roof yet incomplete. Glosur carried the wood he brought with him and set it down in the now empty wood pile, and walked to his mother, who smiled at his appearence. "Nice of you to show up, Glosur." She said in a mock-upset voice. "Nice of you to do this! How did you do it?" Glosur said, in awe. "Dwarf women dont stand in the kitchen making smoked pork, you know." "Better than springing out of holes in the ground, as many of the race of men seem to think" "Aye lad, now get some sleep. Ill finish up here, dont worry, I wont say anything to your father." "Thank you mother!" As Glosur lay on his bed, he had no idea of the troubles he was about to face, the power he was about to gain, and the people he was about to meet... End Prologue. Thanks for reading! Did you enjoy it? if you did ill make more. Category:Blog posts